Love and Alcohol
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Artie plus Sam plus alcohol always equals some interesting adventures. But this time, it might be the start of their biggest one ever.


**AN: Last Sartie week prompt for now, I promise! Prompt is "Alcohol" and this is the closest to smut that I've ever come to writing so be warned!**

* * *

Although the last time they had gotten drunk hadn't ended so well (see the massive headaches, making fools of themselves at a school assembly, and risking expulsion) the Glee club decided that a good way to introduce the new members was via another drinking party. This time, it was held in Brittany's basement since her parents were going out of town for the weekend. Jake, Sugar, and Unique were more than willing to join in with the rest of the members while Marley and Joe hung back a little bit and ended up volunteering to be the designated drivers.

Everyone who had been at the original party had agreed beforehand that there would be no spin-the-bottle this time and after that were happy to indulge themselves. Brittany didn't take too long before she had stripped down to her underwear again and Blaine was already hogging the karaoke machine. Tina, Sugar, and Unique were laughing loudly over something that probably wasn't very funny and Jake was trying to fight the microphone away from Blaine for his own turn to sing. Marley was sitting in the corner, sipping on lemonade, watching everything with big eyes. Joe was next to her, taking in the scene but looking completely relaxed.

Sam and Artie had been with the rest of the party but a very drunk Artie had shouted something about a scavenger hunt and Sam had been the only one to take him up on his offer. They had no idea what they were looking for, but they were clumsily making their way around the Pierce's house, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Whoa, look at how big that bed is!" Sam exclaimed as they came across Brittany's parents' room. He took a flying leap and landed in the bed. Artie laughed as he watched his friend flop around.

"Hey no fair, I want a turn!" he protested. Sam immediately jumped up and scooped his friend up, tossing him gently onto the bed. Artie giggled with delight as he bounced, a tiny part of his brain that was alcohol-ridden recalled a similar experience in a mattress store. However, this thought was soon gone as Sam flopped down next to him. Both boys tried to catch their breaths, which was difficult since they kept looking over at each other and breaking out into giggles again. They had no idea what they were laughing about, but they couldn't stop.

"We should get back before Brittany comes looking for us," Sam finally said, getting a hold of his giggles. He made to get up off the bed but lost his balance and fell on top of Artie. Both burst out laughing again but Artie suddenly realized how close Sam's face was to his own. That tiny part of his brain flashed back again – but to a totally different incident that had happened at the last alcohol-ridden party. Before any part of his rational brain could protest, he reached out and grabbed Sam's collar, pulling him in for a kiss.

Sam stopped laughing as he felt his lips connect with Artie's. His heart seemed to have stopped as well. Part of him wondered whether this was actually happening. Before he could decide, Artie let him go, looking hesitant and worried. All Sam could process was the fact that Artie had very willingly kissed him and that was all he needed before he lowered his head and pressed his lips to Artie's again. The other boy sighed, partially with relief, and wound his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him in even closer.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of kisses, clothes being removed, Artie arching up into Sam, and endless touching, fumbling hands, and exploring of each other's bodies. Both ended up passing out, curled up in each other's arms. The sun woke them cruelly the next morning, causing them to both bury their heads under the sheets. Around that time they realized where they were, who they were with, and the suspicious lack of clothing.

Sam sat up quickly, grabbing wildly for his pants, muttering under his breath. Artie watched him warily, feeling a deep sinking in his stomach. He knew he got stupid when he was drunk, but apparently he had made a pass on his friend. The combination of alcohol and unwillingness to reject people had probably caused Sam to go along with it, but now that he was more aware, he was regretting it for sure.

Having collected his clothing, Sam turned and his eyes met Artie's. the other boy looked very worried and almost as if he were expecting Sam to yell at him.

"I'm so sorry," Sam said quietly. Artie's expression morphed into confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Last night…I shouldn't have started that," Sam replied, casting his eyes down. Artie's brow furrowed even deeper.

"I kissed _you_ first."

"…Oh yeah," Sam said. He risked a glance up and Artie's expression had turned cautiously hopeful. He leaned in carefully and pressed a soft kiss to the other boy's lips. Artie's mouth turned up in a gentle smile.

"I thought you'd be mad at me," he explained.

"I thought you'd be mad at _me,_" Sam said with a laugh. Artie just shook his head and gave a chuckle.

"Far from it," he said.

"So, everyone's still probably out, aren't they?" Sam suggested. Artie raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly what are you suggesting, Mr. Evans?"

Sam replied by crawling up to Artie and kissing him soundly on the lips. Artie eagerly pulled him down onto the bed and the two proceeded to relive the night before, determined to be able to remember it this time.

* * *

_Feedback is much appreciated as always_


End file.
